Damion Fossoway
Born the eldest of two twins by mere minutes, Ser Damion Fossoway the now lost lord Of New Barrel, was seemingly destined for great things. Raised to be the best jouster and swordsman that ever lived, Ser Damion and his loving brother Tywald were raised in the duel martial families of his mother and father, and both showed great promise with arm from an early age. Trouble began however at the age of just 10, when his father (an over ambitious schemer who wanted to cash in on his marriage ties so to outshine his senior Cider hill cousins) separated the two boys, with Tywald sent to his cousins in the Westerlands whilst Damion was sent to squire at Highgarden itself. Both excelled and won minor tourneys, but both also grew apart and mingled with different-and competing houses from different regions. Tension also build as his father pushed Damion and Tywald to woo the powerful daughters of the great Reach and Westerlands...but Damion already had eyes for the beautiful but lowly Jeyne Kidwell, whilst it was rumored that Tywald spent too much time in the company of one Ossifer Broom, his pretty squire. Things seemed patched up at the great tourney of highgarden however, where the two twins (and Ossifer) announced that they would defend the honour of the Reach against challengers from all of Westeros. Three days of jousting ensued, but the three men held of all challengers, with Damion unhorsing the most. In one final joust, the two brothers faced off and whilst damion got the upper hand he refused to defeat his brother, instead saying they would both get the award, to rousing applause. As reward, Damion crowned his queen and nd love and beauty as Jeyne Kidwell-much to the fury of his father. That night however, victory was soured as Tywald swore at his brother, argued (for reasons still unknown), and both departed on bitter terms. Nonetheless, the next 5 years was glorious for Damion, marrying Jeyne and with her (and his entourage including the famous Lommy the fool) touring the seven kingdoms, winning countless tournaments until he was the most famous tourney knight alive. Then the war hit. Unbeknown to Damion, his father, in an act that would blacken the Fossoway name forever, had through his In laws struck a deal with Lord Lannister, and thus “failed” to confront Lannister forces as they raped and burned the Reach...and amongst those raiders was Tywald Fossoway, who burned many villages with Ossifer Broom at his side. Furious and desperate to clear his family's honour, Damion, his brother in law Lord Kidwell and a few minor lordlings fell upon part of the loot train of the Lannister host crossing back from Highgarden at the Battle of Rose water. With wild fury they slew its commander Ossifer Broom with his own sword and scattered and cut down many of the mercenaries guarding it. Some lion knight rallied the Lannister cavalry however, and thus bitter fighting ensued as both sides counter attacked over the small ford, yet Damion won great honour and recaptured many stolen riches. Cutting his way through the Lannister host the way looked look clear for his troops and honour restored..but as he was retreating he was challenged by the lion knight. Unable to turn down a taunt, he accepted. Three times they charged and past. Both dismounted and fought in the muddy blood red ford until arms ached and armour felt heavy. Finally, in a fit of rage Damion smashed down the knights defences and stabbed him through the eye..only to find it was his brother Tywald, who was trying to avenge Ossifer Broom. Such was Damions despair, he had to be dragged from the field. Leaderless, many reachmen where lost as the Lannister cavalry vengefully fell upon them. The Rose water was named for years after the Red water. But the gods were not done. In a final act of cruelty, Damion returned to New Barrel seeking solace in his wife's arms..only to find a bed of blood and tears..and his wife Jeyne pale and cold as snow. Blinded both rage and tears, Damion fled his past, fled his duties and his people, taking only his sword, armour..and followed by his fool. Lommy. Unbeknownst to him, his newly born daughter still lived, and it fell upon his mother Cerelle to raise her, and stop House Fossoway’s destruction by a vengeful Lord Tyrell. Only rumours of Damions bravery and heroic death sated his wrath. Over the next 10 years, Damions presumed death has left a noticeable gap in the tourneys and the quality of jousting, though many whispered that he still lived. For once the legends did not lie, as secretly, Damion did live, but as a hedge knight, going town town, doing what he only knew (fighting) followed by his disillusioned fool Lommy-trying to find new purpose in life, in a world where his two loves are dead. Searching one final snatch of glory, Damion-now a mystery knight-rides to Kings landing. For what, he cannot yet say. Family Grandfather Raymun Fossoway founded house due to conflict with Red apple Fossoways during war of the Wicked (d 249) * Gorman Fossoway (d 276) M Lady Cerelle Lannister of Lannisport (53) Current regent of New Barrel -Their son Ser Fossoway (245-270) killed in battle by Damion -Heir and de jure Lord of New Barrel Ser Damion Fossoway (35) m [Jeyne Kidwell] (d 370) -Their daughter and current lady of New Barrel Alyce Fossoway (10) * Damions uncle Alan Fossoway(55) Castellan of New Barrell and rival for regency to Lady Cerelle **Household and NPC’s** His fool and only constant companion Lommy (gift Clever) Occasional partner/rival the Hedge knight Ser Sam Strong (Martially adept) His mother and regent Lady Cerelle Lannister (gift: Bureaucrat) Uncle and Castellan Alan Fossoway '''(Gift Leadership) '''380 AC After meeting some new friends with Ser Alester Oakheart, Ser Damion begins to reveal himself and become the heroic lord he was supposed to be. Under the name the "Green knight" he is beaten soundly in the race and the melee, but recovers and emerges utterly triumphant in the joust-proving once again that he is the best in the world. After meeting his old friend Garth Tyrell, Damion reveals himself to the world, and receives new armour from the king. After an altercation with Percion Lannister, he sets off the home, but not before visiting the Stormlands en route, and slaying some bandits in the March. 381 AC Arriving home for the first time in 20 years, he finds his daughter still alive, and tries to make amends. His happiness-or is it domestic hell?-is cut short. When the King attacks Highgarden, Damion is honor bound to protect his lord and friend in a battle against overwhelming odds. In a repeat of the Rosewater, Damion leads a heroic charge but being only 800 men against 10,000 they are soon overwhelmed, whilst in Highgarden Damions own friend Ser Alester betrays Tyrell, adding a final viscous sting. Damion is killed heroically, within spitting shot of the king, his last thoughts being of his mazes and his wife Jeyne Category:The Reach Category:Reachman Category:House Fossoway